Amadeus Kunter
Amadeus Kunter, CD (1976, Grijzestad) is a Brunanter former goalkeeper who played for the Brunant national football team from 1998 to 2009. Known for his quick reflexes and lunging saves, he became known as "Spiderman Kunter". Biography Early career In 1993 Kunter joined Grijzestad Strijders' B side for a six-month trial period. Seeing little opportunities for him, he was not given a contract. Kunter later joined Chester Parish League side Oceana Grijzestad for two years (1993-95). In 1995 19-year-old Kunter was snapped up by 2. Liga side Roodstad Athletic for Th. 300,000. Roodstad Athletic Young Kunter featured in many youth games at Roodstad and in 1998 began receiving the occasional start. The departure of no. 1 Philip Steiner to NAC Breda gave Kunter the opportunity to take the top keeper's spot. The results were immediate and that season he had three clean sheets. In the 2000-01 season he won the 2. Liga's golden glove award, which he would claim again in 2003 and 2004. Economic difficulties led Roodstad to consider selling Kunter. FC Drenthe On 11 July 2004 it was announced that 1st league side FC Drenthe had purchased Kunter for €1,500,000. At Drenthe he won the golden glove in 2004 and helped them to a second-place finish with eight clean sheets. After a stellar season there was heavy interest from Grijzestad and Drenthe was willing to part with him for "the right amount". Grijzestad Strijders ]] In the summer of 2005, after just one season with Drenthe, Kunter moved to Brunant for a (goalkeeper) record €6 million. At Grijzestad he won the golden glove in the 2005-06 season but had lackluster seasons in 2007 and 2008. He has performed well since then, but Grijzestad have announced that he "may not be part of our plans for the upcoming (2012) season, but this would be a mutual accord". Galactic Hurbanova/Carrington FC In July 2012 a deal had been reached with Lovian team FK Galactic Hurbanova where he would join them for €1,000,000. Due to the standstill of Lovian soccer, Galactic agreed to send Kunter out on loan to 2. Liga side Carrington FC (with an option to buy) in a bid for promotion and made his first appearance on 5 January 2013. He made 29 appearances in two and a half seasons, but the arrival of Dane Asger Sørensen limited his appearances in the 2015-16 season. Sint-Anders Kunter joined Sint-Anders Furie in June 2016. He will play alongside Ralf Lucianus on the goalkeeper position. He retired from playing football in the summer of 2018, aged 42. National team "Spiderman" Kunter played for the national team from 1998 to 2005 as the undisputed first-choice keeper ahead of Jokim Spino. Kunter was instrumental in Brunant's championship in the 2000 World Football Championship, where he recorded clean sheets in his five starts. Between 2001 and 2003 he rotated with Henry Harlow. He took part in the 2004 WFC, though not with the same commanding force of four years earlier. Following that, he rotated with Zenit and Drenthe keeper Peter Boesman. In 2006, Kunter was made second to Boesman and for the 2008 WFC was shockingly left out in place of a yet untested Anthony Elteman. After this, Kunter was called up to a few more friendlies but retired in early 2009, seeing as he would not get many more starts. Personal life Amadeus Kunter was born in Grijzestad, to a carpenter and an office secretary. He married Angela Steiner in 2005 and they have one son, Maxi (2006). Category:Grijzestad Strijders Category:FC Drenthe Category:1976 births Category:Association football goalkeepers Category:Living people Category:Footballers Category:Sint-Anders Furie Category:Lovia Category:Roodstad Athletic Category:Carrington FC Category:Brunant national football team